


All's Fair in Love and the Underwear Drawer

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Masturbation, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, dirty panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femfeb 2016 | Short Fic<br/><i>anonymous asked</i>: i loved your panty trade fic from last year, but could you do another with america and kate? x_x love that fic/your writing/that pairing</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Fair in Love and the Underwear Drawer

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

“Are those mine?”

Kate literally jumped into the air she was startled so suddenly. The bright, hot rush of fear made her entire body jolt. She gasped ridiculously loud, clutching her heart all at once. At least she didn’t scream, that would have been really embarrassing.

She wasn’t usually so easy to startle, but it was the middle of the night. Almost all the lights in the apartment were off, and she’d been alone for hours. She was definitely not expecting to hear a voice just then and she was not ashamed to admit it had scared the crap out of her.

“Oh my god.” Kate caught her breath. She wished she had something to throw at America’s head for sneaking up on her like that. “What are you doing here?”

America had been off-world for days; in another galaxy, or another universe. Kate hadn’t expected her to be back so soon. She thought she’d be girlfriendless for another three days, at least. She was glad America was back, though. Being in their apartment without her was no fun, and Kate had learned that she really hated sleeping alone.

America was all but smirking as she walked into the bedroom. “Did I really scare you?” She asked.

“Yes.” Kate scolded her. She wasn’t really as upset as she sounded. As soon as America stepped up close to her she all but melted into a hug. Kate had missed her so much, and it felt right to cuddle up against her chest. “I didn’t hear you come in, I thought I was alone.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” America said with a touch of humor in her tone. “You left some toys out…”

Kate was completely confused for a split second before she realized what America meant. She’d been watching porn on her laptop in the other room. Oh, God. She left her vibrator on the coffee table and everything. It was clean! She had washed it off and was just letting it dry… she must have forgotten it out there.

“I-” Kate wasn’t quite sure how she was going to explain herself when she felt America’s hand sliding down her waist to grip firmly at the soft curve of Kate’s ass.

“You didn’t answer my question, Princess.” America said, voice dipping down all low and sultry in a way that made Kate’s belly squirm.

“What question?”

“Are those mine?” America asked again, thumb sliding under the soft fabric of the red, white, and blue star spangled boy shorts Kate had on. She’d been on her way to bed so she was only wearing the panties and a loose white tank top.

Kate bit her lip and smiled. “They’re mine now.”

“Oh yeah? How’s that work?” America asked her.

Kate had kind of left them on while using her vibrator earlier. She didn’t even feel guilty about it either. “Well, I did come in them a few times.” She admitted.

Kate had missed America so much while she’d been gone. It had been days since they’d seen each other, and Kate didn’t want to wait a minute longer to fuck. It was clear America was thinking the same thing, because she started walking towards they bed. Kate ended up walking with her, going backwards as America walked forward.

“How’d you like to come in them a few more times?” America asked.

The backs of Kate’s knees hit the bed. The adrenaline from being startled earlier was still rushing through her and her heart was racing. Either that, or America just got her that excited.

“Please,” Kate said with a nod. She sat down on the mattress and slid back towards the center of the bed.

America paused, toeing off her boots and yanking her American flag sweatshirt off over her head before moving to join Kate on top of the sheets. Her hair was a wild mess of curls and she looked absolutely gorgeous.

Kate opened her legs for America and laid back with her head among the pillows. America started kissing at Kate’s knee, and then her thigh, and then her inner thigh. Her kisses went from soft and sweet to messy and wet, each one more heated than the last. She even scraped her teeth against Kate’s skin a time or two.

It felt good but Kate was impatient. She’d been waiting so long just to see America again and it wasn’t thigh kisses she’d been waiting for.

“America,” she pleaded.

Kate barely got the name out of her mouth. She felt the soft press of lips through fabric as America kissed at her panties just above her clit. She gasped in surprise and pleasure.

It had only been an hour or so since she’d played with herself (and her vibrator) in the other room, and she was still sensitive as a result. The fabric of her underwear dulled some of the sensation while providing a completely new feeling at the same time.

America’s soft kisses turned to open mouthed ones. The fabric turned damp with saliva and Kate’s own wetness. It seemed to cling tight to her skin, rubbing her raw in all the right places. Kate was a mess, moaning and tensing up by the time America started using her tongue. She ate Kate out like those panties weren’t even there.

The feeling of it was almost overwhelming. Kate knew an orgasm was growing in the pit of her belly. She twisted on the sheets, back arching. Just as she was getting close America slid those wet panties to the side. Kate cried out, and the sudden skin on skin contact sent her over the age. She came shuddering and moaning, with feeling of America’s tongue directly on her clit.

When America’s was done she sat back on her heels. She licked her lips and wiped her face on the back of her hand. “My turn.”

Kate was still catching her breath but she nodded. She wanted to return the favor.

Instead of switching places, America climbed out of bed. She went over to the dresser and opened up the top drawer. Kate’s underwear drawer.

Kate laughed breathlessly and smiled as she watched. Fair was fair. She wondered which pair America would choose…

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> feel free to comment here or chat me up on tumblr http://frankcastles.tumblr.com/ask  
> if you have any marvel femslash suggestions, please keep me in mind next february! :)


End file.
